


My One Who Saved Me

by PeneighDzredfohl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/pseuds/PeneighDzredfohl
Summary: Bilbo is down and out. Unable to cope living with his parent's overbearing demands at 30 years old (and still a virgin) and the fact that as a gay man he is a heathen that gets regular lectures from the family priest (usually before, during, and after, dinner, every…single…Sunday. He moves out with the bit of money he has saved.But Murphy (you know that guy who has the law if anything can go wrong it will, yeah, him) is sitting on Bilbo’s shoulder making everything go all wrong. He went from a decent job as a used bookstore clerk to mopping floors and taking out the trash at the local dive diner.Life is strange, and families can be stranger still.  But a stranger can make all the difference in the world.





	My One Who Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> I only touch a tiny bit on the anti-gay in his family as it sets up for other things. When it is brought up it is simple details. Bilbo is meant for greater things in life, and to define him by who he loves is simply ridiculous. As much as hating someone for loving the color blue.
> 
> The story is more about Bilbo finding his roots and realizing his family tree has a few nuts in it.
> 
> And of course, falling in love.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> This is a sampler. If folks like it I can take it places.

 

This is where the Fates seemed to take pity on Bilbo.  

He is hauling a much heavier than normal bag of garbage to the dumpster that is too far from the grubby dive diner he is working at. The late night shift teens seem to delight in making life difficult for him. 

He is 30 years old and working at a job that is way past dead-end, it's hell. But it was all he could find after his parents make a fuss that he should not be in civilized society and working with normal people while in his, "condition."  As if being gay were some type of communicable disease to be feared and ashamed of. 

He sighed as he rested the bag once more.  Almost there.  The teens seem to take a perverse delight in this doing to him every few days. As he struggles with the overweight and cumbersome bag, a tall and rather important looking man out for a smoke is watching him. Bilbo doesn’t feel nervous just uncomfortable being watched. He feels humiliated as he tries to get the bag in the dumpster. He is rather short for his age so that makes this all the more humiliating.

He hears a smooth baritone behind him, asking politely, could he be of service to Bilbo? The Baritone does not wish to insult, but it seems the bag has purposely been overloaded again. (Wait, what?…again?…as in this guy has seen this humiliation play out before?) 

Bilbo, having no wish to wear the contents of the bag _again_ , mumbles that it would be very kind to have the help; just this one time. 

The Baritone chuckles at the insinuation of, ‘just this one time.’

Once the bag has been easily tossed in the dumpster, as if it were paper towels, not food waste,  Bilbo overcomes his slight shock at that. (He really needs to go to the gym more than once a week) He mutters a sincere, “Thank you so very much; I greatly appreciated having you do that for me.” 

 Baritone puts out his hand. Bilbo shakes his head, “They really are rather nasty right now, er, Sir." 

 Baritone chuckles again, "Mine aren’t much better." 

They casually shake hands and Bilbo is once more taken by the gentle strength of this man. He peers up at him in the dim neon lights of the diner (the ones that work anyhow) and can see a strong jaw and a rather regal nose, as well as long black hair in a pony tail. Complete with a neatly-trimmed beard, and pleasant smile. He can’t get an age, Baritone is tall, yet medium build, that belays his physical strength.

“Well,” Bilbo sighs for the umpteenth time today, “I need to mop up and finish my shift. I must thank you again. That nasty lot in there will be unhappy I am coming back as clean as I left.” 

 Baritone comments, “You have tomorrow off.” It is a statement, not a question. 

“Uh, well, as a matter of fact, I do. I get one day off a week.”

 Baritone again states, “Spend it with me.”  

Now Bilbo is not one to answer in the affirmative, even if  Baritone is a handsome, strong, smooth-talking strangers (who smokes-eww). But the prospect of some ‘dangerous’ fun…well now.  It doesn't happen often, but Bilbo has a bit of a wild side when his mind and heart are at odds with each other. This seems to be one of those moments.  Although, danger being a word Bilbo puts up there along with top loading washing machines one can fall head-first into, and microwave ovens under the top counter when one is retrieving a hot bowl of soup. 

Perhaps a change of venue from sitting at home while binge-watching ‘My Cat from Hell’ and eating Lucky Charms all day would do him some good.

“I want you to know I have never in my life said yes in a situation like this.” Bilbo clearly states. 

Baritone responds with, "Well then, I will wish you a good night, again.”

 “No no no!,” Bilbo quickly shouts, “That, that’s not what I meant, I meant that yes, I do want to spend a day with you. I just don’t know anything much about you other than you are handsome and have a voice like an angel.”

 Baritone roars out a laugh, then grinning says, “I guess I have been watching you for so long, that in my mind I know you so well. It never occurred to me that you wouldn’t know me.”  

“You watch me all the time?” Bilbo squawks. 

“Um, well yes. I just felt like you were a bit out of my league.” 

“Huh?  I just moved out of my parent's house after nearly 20 years of being browbeaten on the sins of being gay every week by our preacher. I was told what to wear, how and what to eat, and forced to work at a questionable eating establishment.  How could THAT possibly be out of anyone’s league? I am not even in league with a bat boy, much less a peanut vendor.” 

Baritone laughs beautifully again.  

“You will see tomorrow Bilbo. When can I pick you up? I know you are not a late sleeper.”

  Bilbo looks at him sideways with a squinty eye…"Are you some kind of stalker?”  

“Uh, well, I guess I have lowered myself to that level in this instance, yes.”

 “I don’t know whether to be frightened or flattered,” Bilbo mutters 

“I promise you I am all on the up and up. Just a little desperate I guess you might say.” 

“Why are you making a joke of me, because I am short, nerdy, and gay?”  

“What?!” Baritone barks indignantly. “You are perfect in every way. I assure you my intentions are with the utmost respect for you.”

“Yes, well, then my apologies for making assumptions, and being rather rude about it.”  

“I get it, Bilbo. Will you wait until tomorrow, when I can make things clearer for you?” 

“OK, fine, you may pick me up at nine if you wish, or anytime after that.  I may not have a long lie in, but for me that is.”

 “I will be to your place at nine on the dot then.”

 “Wonderful, splendid.”

 “Good night Bilbo.” 

“Goodnight.”

 As Baritone walks off, and Bilbo enters the diner, he realizes he never told Baritone where he lived or found out his name. Either this will be a marvelous day, or he will be in a body bag on the evening news with his parents saying to the newscaster, "'We knew he’d never come to a good end. If you know what we mean?" 

Shaking his head, he finishes work, then heads to his triplex. He checks his mail and then unlocks the door. Once he switches the light on, he sees a large manila envelope on the floor. What’s this?  He looks it over. His name, in beautifully written hand script, is on it along with the words, ‘Open Immediately.’ 

Hoping there is no white powder inside, (I mean he is just a bus boy at a dive diner) he opens the clasps and breaks the seal. What is inside makes him sit heavy in his chair. He reads the few papers contained within. They are all very legal, and, very unexpected.  

Perhaps a guardian angel has finally strangled Murphy and now sits on his shoulder.

The paperwork is from one, Thorin Mikael Arkenstone Esq, who represents his birth parents. Have they spent 30 years looking for him?  It seems there were some shady goings on with his birth. His birth father’s family felt his birth mother was too wild and crazy for his father.  When they found she was pregnant before marriage, well, being the overzealous people they were… his mother had been told he was stillborn and never got to see the baby — seeing as she had been knocked out before the birth, no one was the wiser. 

His birth father's family handled all the arrangements for a funeral to help the grief-stricken parents, so they never suspected anything was amiss.  It only came out later when an anonymous sympathy card explained what had actually happened the day Bilbo was born.

  Money, it seems had changed hands from one Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, a member of his father’s side of the family, to certain members of the medical staff at the tiny country hospital where he was born. 

From that point, he as a newborn infant was sent to the human garbage that raised him.

His mother, the paperwork said, always knew something was wrong and seeing as his father was rather wealthy in his own right. They spent great sums of money searching for him. It wasn’t until a year ago they hired Mr. Arkenstone,  within a month, he had found Bilbo. His parents wanted Mr. Arkenstone to see if Bilbo was happy and if this sudden news would upset his life.  

Well, Bilbo was so over the moon at this revelation, that when he found Mr. Arkenstone’s number on a business card included, even though the hour was late, dialed him immediately.  

“Hello, Thorin Arkenstone. How may I be of service Bilbo?”  

“Uh, I, um, that is to say, I found an envelope in my apartment just now and, I don’t know. I am rather overwhelmed. I am sorry to call so late. I wasn’t thinking; I am rather in shock. Please tell me this is not some wretched prank to get my hopes up!”

“I can assure you, Bilbo, I am a lawyer as well as an investigator into unsolved criminal child cases. All the paperwork you have is completely legitimate and legal.”  

There was a long pause as Bilbo contemplated which of the millions of questions fluttering about his mind he wanted to ask first. 

“May I help you with any questions you might have Bilbo?”  

“Uh, what are my parents like? My birth parents I mean.”

 “Rest assured they are a complete 180 to the people Lobelia sent you too. Those people, while legal relatives, were not legally allowed to have you. That in and of itself is being taken care of as they were in full knowledge of the situation.”

“Whaaat?  For 30 years they knew my birth parents and never told me?”

 “They were under strict orders to never reveal any of this to you. When it came out that you were homosexual, certain members of your father’s family (not in any way with your father’s knowledge or consent I might add) told the relatives raising you that they were to ‘straighten you out’ any way they could.

I am sorry your life has been hell, Bilbo. I would have stepped in sooner, but I was unable to until all the legalese had the T’s crossed and I’s dotted. If not for that I would have gotten you out of this wretched mess a year ago. I have done what I could for your parents in helping you as much as I could within the realm of the law.

I was going to go over all this in the morning with you, but here we are. Would you like to meet your birth parents?”

  “YES, Oh YES, please. Where are they, where do they live, what do they do? I won’t have any problems with them being who and what I am will I, are they nice, what are they like? Do I have any brothers or sisters?”

  “Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bilbo.” Thorin chuckled indulgently “That all came out a little too fast.

They live in the Pacific Northwest. Your vile relatives tried to make sure you never found them by bringing you here to Maine. The people who you called parents took you the night you were born and settled here, so no one knew them or you.

Your mother’s family is taking care of the people involved in your abduction.  Your grandfather on your mother's side is a very powerful man with many legal connections.  Once we get you back to Greenshire, Washington, there will be plenty of family to help you in this transition.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? If this will not let you leave comments, please try to get a hold of me through another story. If you have any input on how you'd like this story to go, let me know. My wife is far more familiar with Washington state than I am as she lived there for 2 years. I'm a more desert kinda gal (Idaho, Montana etc.) I like dry air.  
> It is up to ya'll on what happens here.


End file.
